Batman: Frozen in Gotham
by Spiderfan626
Summary: When Batman and Robin rescue Bruce's childhood friend Elsa from Scarecrow they find a evil plot with taking over Gotham and Arrendelle. A line of Supervillians have been hired to add him. Can Batman save Elsa's family in time? Can Elsa mend wounds with Bruce? Can Damian ever avoid Olaf's hugs?
1. Winter in Gotham again?

**I don't own Batman or Frozen.. They belong to Disney and DC comics.** **All right this is my second take of a Frozen/Batman crossover. The story is all original. It will feature many Batman villains and heroes. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Winter in Gotham again?

Gordon waited patiently by the Bat Signal. Some of the cops that stood by him were shivering from the cold weather. "Couldn't we have waited inside were it's warm? It's bad enough we have to rely on these vigilantes but they had to make us wait in this cold weather... IN THE SUMMER!" Asked Harvey.

"He'll be here. He always does." Said the Commissar. Just then Batman and Robin landed in behind the cops startling them. "Cold night, Jim?" Said Batman.

The Commissioner grinned, "Some day I'm going to figure it out how you do all that. Yeah, it's been a few days since Mr. Freeze escaped from Arkham and now he's all ready making his move. I don't know how he did it but he somehow started winter early."

"Except, this isn't his style. Victor uses technology to freeze Gotham, this was done by sorcery. If it was Freeze, he would demand something to cure his wife or have revenge on Boil or others who caused him pain in his life." Said Batman. "Then if it isn't Freeze then who?" Asked Jim.

"I take it you have some information for us about the situation, if you called us here?" Asked Robin. Gordon nodded. "Yeah, in a museum Penguin use to own, until you stopped him, was frozen up this morning. We figure Freeze took it over but if you said was true, it could be whoever else is behind this is in there."

"We'll check it out. Weather if it is Freeze is or not, we'll stop him." Said Batman. Gordon turned to turn off the Bat Signal. "We'll good luck to the both of you. Call us once you..." But when Gordon turned around he was gone.

"Great we told him. NOW, can we head inside? At least the other Robins had a sense of humor." Said Harvey. Gordon just shook his head. He had a feeling that this Robin was actually related to Batman. If he only knew, he was actually right. His name was Damian Wayne. Son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. Grandson to Ra's al Ghul. Since at birth he was trained by Ra's to be his successor to be the Head of the Demon and lead the League of Shadows. Talia wanted Damian to have a better life so she gave him to his father a few months back. Batman taught Damian a better path to killing and trained him to become the next Robin. Batman and Robin were on the way to Penguin's old hideout riding in the Batmobile. "So if it's not Victor Fries then do you have any idea who it is?" Asked Damian.

"No, but I'm about to find out. Oracle do have any security footage from the museum?" Asked Batman. _"Yes, it's a little hard to see through but I have it. I'm sending it to you now."_ Said the former Batgirl.

Batman and Robin looked through the footage. It was covered in frost but the see a few men carrying a woman in a blue dress. They could also see brown sacks over there heads. "That's Scarecrow's men. I know those uniforms anywhere." Said Batman.

 _"Okay, so we know Scarecrow is in the museum and he has a hostage but why would he freeze Gotham? This isn't his style either."_ Said Oracle. "Maybe it's the woman? We have known others to have ice powers." Said Batman's son.

"Your right, Damian. Scarecrow must have use fear gas in to scaring the hostage to use her powers." Batman predicted. _"Okay. Then the hostage must be Killer Frost or Ice."_

"Unlikely. Frost would do this on her own free will and Ice was in this morning with the Justice League meeting. Even if it was either of them, they're not powerful enough to freeze the entire city. Oracle give me the list any known female with ice powers and I'm going to need the antidote for the fear toxin." Batman ordered as the pulled in next the museum. Batman and Robin got out the Batmobile as Oracle replied, _"It should be their now. I'll let you know if I find anything."_

"Robin, get the antidote and meet me inside. I have a feeling this will be bigger than anything than we've ever faced." Robin nodded and grappled on to the roof. Batman walked to the entrance and used the Cryptographic Sequencer to hack the door open. When Batman headed inside two of Scarecrows men stood guard with swords in their hands. "Huh? IT'S BATMAN!" one of them shouted.

The thug charged and swung his sword at Batman. He easily dodged the attacks and twisted his arm, making the henchman cry in pain as he dropped the sword and Batman punched him out. The other tug was so scared he didn't know what to do. Batman grabbed the man by the throat, "Where's Scarecrow?! What is he up to?!"

"He's here! In the museum! We were all hired by someone to kidnap some Queen and keep here scared for a few hours! Don't ask me who! I don't know! Only Scarecrow knows! P-please don't hurt me." The henchmen confessed. "Thanks." Said Batman before punching him out. _"So Scarecrow been hired to scare a Queen with ice powers. It should lower who the hostage is. But who is Crane working for? The thug said he only needed her scared for a few hours. I think Scarecrow increased the time for his 'research.' I better find her soon or he'll kill her or worse drive her insane."_ Batman thought to himself. He ran down the stares to find Scarecrow or the hostage. "Oracle, the hostage is a Queen. Lower the search, for a Queen with ice powers."

 _"All ready done. Only one result came in. Queen Elsa of_ _Arrenedle_." Said Oracle making Batman stop with his eyes widened. _"Never heard of her. You? Bruce? Are you still there?"_ Batman had heard of her. Years ago when his parents were still alive.

* * *

 _"Do I really have to go?" the eight year old boy complained. "Yes, Bruce. We've been here for two weeks. We'll be back next fall. Say goodbye to Elsa and Anna." Said Thomas Wayne. He and his wife knew their son and the princesses were close friends. They would visit each other every fall to find a cure from Elsa's powers. Since then Elsa became Bruce's first friend. Anna grew into that friendship when she was born. They would always enjoyed the time they had the two weeks and always played with Elsa powers to have snow fights, ice skate and built a snowman named Olaf. Bruce walked up to the two girls. "I have to go home now."_

 _"Awwww... but you just got here. It's only been 14 days, not two weeks." Anna cried. Bruce and Elsa giggled. "Anna, 14 days is 2 weeks." Elsa corrected._

 _"Well... in that case, then he should stay for three more weeks. Why must time be so cruel?" Said Anna. "Maybe it's something only grown ups know. I guess I'll see you guess next fall." Said Bruce. "Okay, tell Alfred we said hi." Said a disappointed Elsa._

 _"I will." They all gave eachother a group hug._

* * *

But they never did. Some time after that the gates were closed for some unknown reason and Bruce's parents were killed the day after Christmas. They never had seen each other since. _"Bruce? Are you okay? Do I need to call Tim or Dick?"_ Oracle asked. Batman shook it off and said, "I'm fine, Barbra. I know who Queen Elsa is."

 _"Really? How?"_ She asked. "We and her little sister Anna were childhood friends. We were inseparable. Elsa was born with her powers over ice and snow. My father was trying to find a cure for her powers but he never did. He was killed before he could. I haven't seen them since I was eight."

 _"Childhood friends, huh? No wonder why you seem shocked. Which is surprising since you never get shocked. Will you be okay?"_ Asked Oracle. "I'll be fine. It's Crane you should be worried about. I'll let you know when I find either of them." He then ran into a room full of Scarecrow's men. "We are going to tare you apart, Batman!" One of them said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin waited for the Batwing to arrive with the antidote. When it finally, arrive it dropped a canister. Robin opened it to retrieve the antidote. "Oracle, I have it. I'm heading inside with the cure."

 _"Good. Your father is dealing with Scarecrow's men inside. Better not keep him waiting."_ Said Barbra. "In that case. I'll take a short cut. He better leave some for me." Said Damian.

Robin opened a near by crate and opened it. He crawled inside. When he was inside the vent he heard some thugs talking. "What's in the box?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. We were supposed to put it in the truck with the other hostages but when I saw what was in it. I figured I sell him to the Penguin instead." Another responded. "So it's alive whatever it is. How much you think he's worth?" Asked a different thug.

"At least enough to get us out of this city. I had enough of Batman and his bird kids for a lifetime. But at best, one million dollars." Replied the second thug. "Smart move. The money would totally be worth going behind Scarecrow's back." Said the first one.

Robin then open then create above them and knocked out the first thug. "It's Robin! Get him!" The second one said. Robin smirked. They didn't stand a chance. By the time, Robin was through with them they groaned in pain.

"Now, Let's see what your hiding." He used his own Cryptographic Sequencer to open the box. "Oh, thanks. I really need to breath."

Robin's eyes widened. "Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

* * *

 **I know it's short but it's a good start. I hoped you like it so far. Please Fav, Follow, and Review. Tell me what you think of it or if you have any questions or requests.**


	2. Bats, Robins, and Snowmen! Oh my!

**I don't own Frozen or Batman. They belong to their rightful owners. Okay so far three favs and follows and four reviews. Glad you guys are liking this. Please remember to review after the chapter, I really like to hear your opinion from you guys. Just to let you know this is based on the Arkham series. Now on to the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bats, Robins, and Snowmen! Oh my!

"What are you?" Damain asked Olaf third time. "I'm Oalf and I like... Oh, you mean what I am, not who I am." Olaf finally realized what Robin was asking.

"Yes." Damain growled. "I'm a snowman. Oh, and sorry for not asking before. Who are you?" Olaf replied with a smile.

"Uh... Robin." Damian answered unsure what to say next. "Nice to meet you, Robin!" Olaf said as he hugged him. "Don't hug me." He said after the shock.

"Too late!" Olaf didn't let go. "Let go." he freed himself from the hug but Olaf's arms were still hanging on to him. "Hey, look. I'm unarmed." Olaf smiled as he looked to his sides.

"Uh... Sorry about that." Damian put Olaf's arms or sticks back on his body. "No problem. So what are you doing?" Asked Olaf.

"I'm trying to end this winter." Damain replied as he walked to a near by door. He got out something out his sleeve to pick the lock. "Really? Well in that case we should see Elsa. She can bring back summer. She's done it before." Olaf explained as he finally unlocked the door.

 _"So her name is Elsa."_ Damian thought to himself. "That who I'm here for. Now will you leave me alone."

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"To hide my identy. Get to safty."

"Why?

"To protect my family. Leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a hero."

"Your a super hero! That's awesome! Can I be one too?" Asked Olaf with excitement as Damien opened a vent. "No." He responded as he crawled inside as Olaf followed him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Ugh!"

"I didn't hear a no this time. When can I get a mask?"

"Never."

"But I need to protect my friends."

"You won't need to!"

"Why? Are you going to be a bodyguard too?"

Damian finally reached to where Batman was at. Batman had already defeat most of Scarecrow's men. There were only five left. "You know what? You really want to help?"

"Of coarse." Olaf replied. "Then be quiet and stay out of the way." Said Robin before he left to join the fight. He snuck attack near by thug and knocked him out. "Oh, am I suppose to watch and take notes? Makes sense. Lost my butt enough as it is." Olaf looked around and grabbed a random scrap paper, a crayon and started to draw.

"What took you?" Batman asked as he knocked out a thug with his own riot shield. "I got held up." Robin told his father as he zip lined into a thug to kick him in the air as Batman knocked him back to ground. Robin then threw a baterang a thug to knock him out. The last one tried to sneak attack Batman but Batman knocked him out with a punch. "Wow, their good. I hope I took enough enough notes."

Olaf reviewed his "notes" and noticed they were just poorly made drawings of Robin and his sidekick just beating up bad guys. "Note to self. Need better drawing lessons." He just threw the drawing into the trash with the crayon. Batman turned to Robin, "Do you have the antidote?" Robin nodded. "Good, now to find the hostage."

"Hostages." Robin corrected. "I over heard some thugs. Crane gave the rest of them to his employer. I did managed to rescue one of them but the worse part... He won't leave me alone."

"Scarecrow is most likely to know where the rest of them are. When find him, I'll make him talk. Where is the current hostage now?" Asked Batman. Damian didn't even answer, as Olaf came up to them smiling, "Wow, you guys were awesome. Do you guys know king-fu? Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Even though Batman didn't show it, he was shock. _"Olaf? Elsa must have become more powerful as she grew. She was even able to bring snow men to life."_

"See what I mean. He won't leave me alone." Said an annoyed Robin. Batman walked uped to the snowman as the Olaf contenuied, "Are supposed to be Robins sidekick or is it the other way around? Maybe don't classfy yourself as those and just go with partners. And you are?"

"I'm Batman. Tell me, what happened in Arrendelle?" The Dark Knight asked. Olaf thought back, "Well, we were celebrating Elsa's anversity as Queen. When these armored guys came in and took everyone."

"Can you describe them? Could you identify any of the leaders?" Batman asked. Perhaps whoever was behind this was there. Olaf thought for a bit, "Well, I couldn't see their faces. They were all covered up. I thought they looked like ninjas. There was someone who looked kinda like you but didn't have a cape and and and A on his chest instead of a bat. There was also a guy wearing orange and black and I could only see one eye though his mask."

"Slade." Batman said to himself. Robin looked to his father, "Who would hire Deathstroke take over the entire Kingdom?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. Oracle, I need you to go though Slade files. Give me the name of the last man who hired him." Batman ordered through his com. Olaf turned to Damian, "Who is he talking too? Does he have an imagery friend? Isn't he a little old to have one?"

Damian slapped his forehead. Why could this guy stop talking? _"Okay, I got something... The last person who hired him is someone called the Arkham Knight."_ Oracle replied. "Arkham Knight? Tell me anything there is to know about the Arkham Knight." Batman ordered.

 _"Well, there is not much to go through... There is something here from a black ops team operating in Venezuela... They found a hidden training facially housing soldiers bearing the same insignia. Bruce, according to this he has his own army but that's all there is."_ Oracle responded. "...but he came from Gotham possible he was a former employee of Arkham City or a former inmate. But why Arendelle? Who ever he is he's not working alone. Find any known associates of the Arkham Knight." Batman finished. He then turned to Damian, "Take Olaf and find the Queen. Give her the cure and get them both to the Batmobie. I'm going after Crane. I'm going to see what he knows."

"Does he really have to come with me?" Robin replied. Batman just glared at him and his son signed, "Fine... Follow me snowman..."

"Okay. I guess it's just you and me parter." Olaf said as he tried to hold his hand but Robin jerked it away saying, "Don't touch me!"

Batman headed deeper in the museum, when he walked past Taila's sword Penguin collected for a bit. Durning the events of Arkham City, and about two months with Damain, Talia was killed by the Joker, who later died from the Titian Disease. The Lazarus Pit that kept Ra's alive for over 300 years was destroyed so Joker couldn't use it therefore making it unable to bring back Ra's al Ghul or his daughter. Shiva was currently leader of the League of Shadows until Damian came to age. However, Batman was hoping when Damain was old enough he would put an end to the League of Shadows and maybe to take his place as Batman.

He put those thoughts aside for now. He had to contrate on finding Scarecrow and find out who is the Arkham Knight and why was he going after Elsa and Anna. He smells gas in the room and began to cough. He immediately reconginzed that this was Scarecrows fear toxin. He contenuied walking till he was somehow in the street of Crime Ally. He began to hear his fathers voice. "I can't believe you insisted on sitting through that movie again, Bruce. Come on. We'll be late for Alfred."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." He heard a younger version of himself respond. He remembered this night all to well. He still had nightmares of this very day. "Go easy on him, Tom. He loved it so. Alfred will wait. Keep up, Bruce!" His mother's voice defended him.

"Where are you taking us?" Martha Wanye asked. "We can cut through here." Tomas Wayne awsered.

"But it's starting to rain. Bruce is tired! Can't we wait for him here?" She asked her husband. " Come on. Keep up. We're nearly there." He told his family.

"Hold it there, lady!" Said the voice of Joe Chill. "Oh, God!" His mother prayed as she put Bruce behind her. "Please! there's no need for this!" His father said to him trying to calm down the man.

"Stay where you are. I'll shoot." The criminal warned the billionaire. "I'll give you what ever you want." He said to the thug but he won't have it.

BAM!

"Daddy!" Bruce cried. "Tom. Oh God, on God. Tom!" Martha shocked to see the man she loved was killed. But the killer wasn't done yet, "Be quiet, lady! Just shut up! Give me this pearls!"

"Stay away from me! Run Bruce!" She told her son. The criminal grabbed her pearl necklace and shot her too.

BAM!

"MOMMY!" Little Bruce cried. As the present Batman fell to his knees of the sight of his dead parents. That night changed his life forever. He wanted revenge on the man who killed his family and stop anyone like him from doing it to anyone else again so he trained himself to become the Batman. Batman then got on his feet and continued to walk. Along the way he saw Taila's death all over again. Barbra getting crippled. And Jason Todd being tortured and killed. The last three was all done by the same monster.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Batsy! This just takes us back old memory lane, you know! While I was still alive! Just every you love tends to get severally hurt or die you, don't they! Who say it won't happen again? You know there's only one way to stop it. Kill the criminals you chose to spare! It had the affect on me, when you left me to die! But deep down you know I'll find away to come back and finish the job. Then we can start our whole routine over again! And you know there's only one way to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The memory of the Joker laughed. Batman just punched out that memory knowing it was just really one of Scarecrows men. He then saw some living skeletons prepared to fight the Dark Knight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Damian just dealt with another of Scarecrow's men. "So, are you sure I can't have a mask?" Olaf asked for the sixteenth time. Damian glared at the snowman, "For the last time, YES, I'm sure! Now will you be quiet you let everyone know we're here."

"Okay...so are we there yet?" Olaf asked. Damian then used his detective vision to scan the room they were in. He could see a women shooting ice from her hands and was terrified in the two rooms from where they were. Olaf then asks, "What? Why are you having a starring contest with the door?"

"The Queen's inside two rooms from here but the room to it's cover in fear toxin." He then puts on two mini air masks and gives Olaf one. "Put this on." He told the living snowman.

"Why?"

"Because it will help you to breath in the next room."

"Why?"

"Because it's full of fear gas!"

"Why?"

"Because Scarecrow is trying to stop me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to help Queen Elsa! OK!"

Olaf gasped, "You mean Elsa's in the past these next doors." Damian was getting tired of this, "YES!"

Olaf gaps the mask saying, "Hold on, Elsa! We're coming to save you!" He puts on the air mask and entered the room. "Finally." Robin muttered to himself as he put on his own air mask and entered the room. He ran across the room to catch up with Olaf and they tried to open the next door, but it was locked. Robin saw a control panel and got our his Cryptographic Sequencer to hack it. After it was finished they went inside. Just as the entered the room, icicles were sent flying right at them. Robin's quick thinking and agility managed to dodge the attack, Olaf on the other hand... "Oh look, I've been impaled again." He said as he played with the icicle stuck inside his snow body. Robin quickly helped Olaf free himself. "What exactly is she afraid of?" He asked himself.

Elsa was having the her worst nightmare. She didn't know where she was but here powers were out of control again. She kept hearing voices of here parents, "You've failed us Elsa!"

"Your powers are completely out of control! You even took off the gloves we gave you!" She headed her mother yell at her. "You should of stayed banished!" She heard her father yelled.

"I'm sorry!" She tried to apologized but she was surround by her own guards, the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards, and Hans himself. "Stay away! Just stay away!" She told the as she tried to push them away with an ice wall.

In reality, Robin dodged the attack and push Olaf to safety. "Stay here!" He told the Snowman. Olaf nodded, "Okay! I'll distract her and you give her the medicine."

For once they agreed on something Robin grabbed onto the gargoyle on the ceiling. "Hey, Elsa. It's me Olaf! You friend! I help give you and Anna the best of Birthdays!" Olaf called out to her as Robin got into position. Elsa saw Hans talking to her instead, "Hey, Elsa. Remember me! The guy who almost killed you and your sister! Well today I'm here to finish the job!"

"Leave my family alone!" She cried out as she launch another attack. Olaf ducked as the attacked cut slightly his twigs for hair. He looked at his reelection, "Hey cool new haircut. Thanks Elsa!"

This gave Robin enough time to glide down and landed down behind her. He quickly wrapped his legs around her arms to prevent her from making another attack. She struggled but Robin quickly injected the antidote in her arm. After a few seconds, she fell to the ground and got some sleep. Robin got back on his feet as he put remaining antidote back in his belt. "Is Elsa going to be okay? Why is she sleeping? Is it bedtime?" Olaf asked innocently.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest. And yeah, sure, whatever, it's bedtime." Robin responded. "Oh, Okay. Goodnight!" And he fell asleep on his feet.

"Should have tried that a long time ago." Robin said to himself before he contacted Oracle, "Oracle, the Queen's safe but I can't get here out of here with out shouting down the fear gas first. I need to hack the security and shuck out all of Crane's fear gas."

 _"Alright, just give me a few minutes. Bruce, is all ready on Scarecrow's trail. This should be over soon."_ She responded. "Somehow, I doubt it." Robin said to himself.

* * *

Batman fought Scarecrow's men until there were only three left. They stopped as a giant Scarcrow entered the room. "Don't fight the fear, Batman. Not only I'm getting pertly of research of the Queen of Arrendle but soon I will know all of your greatest fears, Batman!"

"This isn't going to end how you think, Crane. One chance to surrender quietly." Batman warned him. "Not this time, Dark Knight! It's already to late! Fries has the information he needs and another friend of mine has already taking the hostages! I will this time!" Crane boosted as he laughed. Then he realized, Batman had just defeated the rest of his henchmen. "WHAT?! I HAD GIVEN YOU ENOUGH FEAR TOXIN TO DRIVE TWELVE MEN INSANE! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Scarecrow said as he tried to give Batman another dose of his poison.

However, Batman grabbed his arm, "How about a taste of you own medicine?" With that, Batman force the super villain own shots to his neck. Scarecrow tried to pull it away but Batman was to strong as forced him to inject himself with his own toxin. The effects had already began as Scarecrow began to whimper in fear as Batman walked closer to him, "What's the matter, Crane? Scared?"

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He begged as the hero of Gotham walked even closer to him. "Not until you give me answers. Where's Freeze? Where are the other hostages? Why are you working for the Arkham Knight?!"

"The-the Arkham Knight said he had a powerful friend. He pro-promised us if we did our j-jobs we would be f-finally rid of you." Scarecrow answered out of fear. Batman grabbed his shirt and lifted him in the air and growled, "Who is he? Tell me or I'll break every bone in your body!"

"I d-don't know he did say but everything you need to k-know about the hostages and M-Mr. Freeze are on my laptop. T-the password is terror! P-please that's all I know!" Scarecrow begged. "Then I'll leave you to your nightmares." Batman said before knocking Crane out.

Batman walked to the laptop and typed in the password Scarecrow gave him. He then took out the memory chip from the computer and put into his wrist holo computer. As it loaded up only on message appear, _"Oh no! How could this be? Could while all your fighting Scarecrow, I, Edward Nigma, the Riddler, hacked on to Dr. Cranes computer and stole all the information you needed! I now have both the hostages and the information to point you in the right direction. I have the prefect test to prove that I am finally both better and smarter than you. If you complete my challenges then they will go free and I will tell you where Freeze is hiding. If you don't then they will die and so will you knowing finally that I finally bested you. Now, somewhere in Gotham, I told only one of my men where the lair of my challenges are. You have a week to find him. Don't show up or fail to find him in time then I'll kill a hostage everyday you fail to show. I'll be waiting Batman. Don't keep me waiting."_

Batman then contacted Oracle, "Barbra, I found Crane but he gave the hostages to Riddler and has the information where Freeze is. Look into every recent man who worked with Riddler."

 _"All right. But it gets worse. Arkham Knight made deals with tons of people besides those three and Deathstroke. He's also hired Firefly, Deadshot, Penguin, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Bane, and he tried to make a deal with Shiva but she denied his request. And those are just the ones we know about so far. Bruce this isn't good. I'm call Tim and Dick. There's no way, you and Damian can handle it by yourselves but Tim still a few weeks away."_ Said Orcale. "I don't need their can handle this ourselves. Let Gordon know that's it's safe to pick up Scarecrow and his men. Then let me speak to Alfred." Batman ordered.

 _"Fine but I'm still calling Dick. Damian's waiting for you to pick up the Queen. I tooled care of the rest of the fear toxin and Damian put Olaf in the Batmoblie "_ Oracle answered. The screen changed to Bruce's loyal butler, _"Good evening, Master Bruce. How can I serve you this evening, sir?"_

"Alfred, I need you to prepare two guest rooms for tonight. We'll be having some company coming." Batman told him. Alfred nodded, _"Of coarse, sir. May I ask who staying for the night?"_

"You may. One of them is Elsa." Batman answered. _"Princess Elsa? You haven't seen her in years and it would explain why it's snowing in summer. How is she?"_ Alfred asked.

"She's fine. From what I've heard she's now the Queen of Arendle. She was kidnapped by Scarecrow and injected with fear toxin but Damian cured her of it. I'm on my way to pick her up now." Batman responded as he entered the room formally filled with fear gas. _"Well, in that case, I make sure to offerer something first in the morning. Which just leaves the other guest... "_ Alfred asked.

"Prepare for a shock, Alfred." Bruce warned his oldest friend. _"Master Bruce, after work for you for so long nothing shocks me anymore."_ Alfred told Batman.

"It's Olaf." Batman told him. For the first few minutes Alfred didn't say anything, _"Olaf? Wasn't he the snowman you, Queen Elsa, and her sister, Anna, bulit as children before all this happened?"_

"He is. Elsa power must have grown over the years. Not only it brought him to life but she made him able to survive even in warmer temperatures." Batman responded. Alfred shrugged, _"Well, at least we don't have to stuff him in the freezer. I wouldn't be too sure he'd fit. I'll wait for your return, Master Bruce."_

"I'll be there soon, Alfred." Batman said as he hung up. He then walked to a sleeping, Elsa. _"She's gotten a lot more beautiful over the years too. Wonder if it will ever be the same between us?"_ Batman thought to himself. Batman then carried her bride style a walked her out of the build while contacting Robin. "Robin, I have the Queen and I'm on my way to the Batmoblie now."

 _"About time. I'll drive."_ Damian responded.

"No."

"I know how!"

"No!" Batman said as he left the building with Elsa in his arms but then a military helicopter came flying in. Batman could see the guy was dressed similar to him but the mask covered his full face, he didn't have a cape, and he had the Arkham symbol on his chest. Batman assumed this must have been the Arkham Knight. "Time to die, old man." The Arkham Knight said with a voice changer.

Arkham Knight prepared to fire but it refused to fire. In his com he got a response, _"Not yet. Let him have his victory for now. Remember, I want Queen Elsa alive. You'll have your vengeance soon enough."_ Arkham Knight nodded as he flew away but not before not given ing the Dark Knight on last look and told him, "This ends soon."

Batman know knew whoever the Arkham Knight is, he had a grudge against Batman. But why? Did stop one of old schemes? Was it some he put in Arkham Alyssum or Arkham City? He put those thoughts aside for now a headed to the Batmoblie. The back opened and he put the Queen in the seat next to the sleeping snow man. He then got in the driver's seat. "So what do we do with them?" Robin asked. He hoped to be away from the snowman as soon as possible and never to be seen again. However, Batman responded, "They'll be staying with us."

"What?! Why?!" Damian demanded. "One, whoever wanted them wasn't done with her. Two, their both friends of Bruce Wayne. They'll more comfortable with us than anyone else. Same with the rest of the hostages from Arrendelle. So, prepare for lots of company this month and be on your best behavior." Batman told his some.

Damian wanted to argue but his father had some good points. He crossed his arms, "Fine." They were all quiet as they headed home for the evening.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the second chapter. I know allot of you were disappointed with the Arkham Knight's true identity but I thought it would work will for this story. Please remember to follow, fav, and review.**


	3. Friends United

**I don't own Batman or Frozen. They are owned by DC comics and Disney. Thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, fav, or all three so far. I'm hoping there will be more for this chapter. I'd appreciate it. Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Friends Reunited

Elsa groaned as she got of her bed, "What a nightmare..." Elsa then took a look at her surroundings. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't even her home. "Where am I? Am I still dreaming?" She asked herself. She then heard a knock on the door. She turned to door, "Come in."

The door opened and revealed an old butler, "Good morning, your majesty. I trust you slept well." The Queen was heisted at first, but he seemed like a nice man, "Yes..."

"May I get you anything for breakfast, your majesty?" The butler asked. The Queen didn't didn't feel like anything so replied, "No, Thank you, um... I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name."

"Alfred Pennyworth at your service." Alfred introduced himself with a bow. The name spring a memory to the Snow Queen, "Alfred?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Alfred asked. Elsa shook her head, "Nothing... I think I might want to take a walk."

"Very well, your majesty. Today is lovely weather at Wayne Manor. Come see me if you require anything at all." Alfred left with a bow. Again another memory sprung, "Wayne? Where did I heard that name before?"

She then walked around the mansion, wherever she was it was huge. She walked down the stairs and she was by the front door. She then saw a familiar looking snowman. "Olaf?"

"Good morning, Elsa! Did you see how big this place is?! It's even has it's own butler with an awesome accent!" Olaf awed by the mansion. Elsa smiled at his child like instincts, "Olaf, you do realize we live in a castle?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not a castle it's a house. A really big one too!" Olaf continued. Elsa nodded, "Yes and an empty one."

It kinda of reminded her of when she shut everyone out. Then something occurred to her, "Olaf, what happened last night? Where's Anna?" Olaf frowned, "Don't know, Batman and Robin must be looking for her and the others."

"Who's Batman and Robin?" Elsa asked. "Oh, Elsa. Last night we were saved, by superheroes! They dressed like a Bat and a Robin. They were so awesome! Can I be a superhero too?! You can be my sidekick." Olaf whispered the last part.

Elsa began to laugh, "Olaf, it was a dream. No one dresses like a Bat and Robin. And that's coming from someone who has ice powers." Olaf nodded sadly, "Okay... But can I still be a superhero?"

Elsa began to realize they where off topic, "Olaf, how did we get here?" Olaf shrugged, "I don't know. I woke up when I met, Alfred."

"Olaf, does the name Wayne mean anything to you? Was it someone who came to one of our birthdays or the coronation?" Elsa asked. There was something so familiar about that name but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I... Heard Alfred mention the name but no, not really... Why do you ask?"

"I've heard that name before but I just can't but my figure on..." She then notice a huge painting. She new the people before looking at the name below. Martha and Thomas Wayne. Now she remembered. "Put your finger on what? On that painting? Why would you put your figure on that painting?" Olaf asked.

Elsa couldn't speak. She was just speechless... It couldn't be... "Elsa, your up. Are you alright? Alfred found you sleeping on the doorstep." Said a different voice. She turned to see a well dressed man her age. He look a lot like Mr. Wayne but shaved and younger. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Elsa, it's me. Bruce Wayne." He replied with a smile she hadn't seen in decades. "Bruce? Wait... If you are Bruce, then tell me something only we would know." She said with a little hesitation.

He did a quick look around and the whispered something in her ear, "What? UGH! Why did you had to remind me of that, Bruce?! I thought we'd agreed we'd never discuss that again!" Said a grossed out Queen. "We did, but you have to admit, we're the only ones who only know about that event." Bruce pointed out

"Well... Yeah but you could of used something else like, 'what's your greatest fear?' or 'what's Anna's and my favorite desert?' or even 'what's pet we wanted to keeps name?'" Elsa complained. "Sorry, it was the first thing that came and to answer your questions, bats, chocolate, and Wolfie." Bruce answered.

"Okay, I get it! It's you!" She finished. They then looked to each other and bursted laughing as Elsa hugged him. "Bruce, it's so good to see you again!" She laughed.

"You too." He answered. Olaf still confused what was going on, "Okay, what were you guys talking about?"

"Trust me Olaf, you don't want to know. Oh... Olaf, this my other best friend, Bruce Wayne. And Bruce this is... Well, you know." Elsa introduced with a small blush. Olaf then smiled, "Oh... Well in that case, hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

"Nice to meet you, Olaf." He said. He then leaned to Elsa whispered, "I can't believe you were able to bring him to life."

"I was just a surprised as you are." Elsa whispered back. It then dawned on Elsa, "How did you knew it was me after all this time."

"Well, your the only woman I know who would make it snow in the middle of summer." The billionaire answered. Elsa eyes widened as she looked through a window. Everything was covered in snow. Again. "Not again." She muttered to herself.

"I'm so sorry. Hold on. I can fix this." Elsa told Bruce. She then walked out side, thought of all the people she loved and thawed out everything. She then came back inside. "You have amazing control since last time we met." Bruce complemented.

"Thank you, Bruce. But it was Anna and Olaf who..." Elsa's eyes widened as she remember. "Anna! Bruce, have you seen her?"

Bruce frowned, "No, I haven't. Alfred only found you and Olaf on our doorstep last night. Elsa what happened? What's the last thing you remember?" Elsa took a deep breath and thought back, "Okay, I was busy with a lots of paper work for Anna's upcoming wedding..."

"Anna's engaged. Who's the lucky guy?" Bruce asked. "Kristof. He's our official ice deliver of the kingdom." Elsa explained.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Is that a thing?" Elsa shrugged, "I think so but we're getting off topic. Anyways, Anna wanted me to take a break for a bit and then gas filled the room and everything went black... That's the last thing I remember."

 _"Whoever the Arkham Knight is, saw Elsa as the biggest threat, so knocked her out first. Anna was just caught in the middle. So neither them know what actually happened."_ Bruce thought to himself. "Isn't there anything you have that might be a clue to what happen?"

The Snow Queen shook her head sadly, "Nothing." Olaf then grinned, "Oh, wait! I do!"

Bruce and Elsa turned to Olaf. "What is it, Olaf?" Elsa asked. He pulled a shuriken from his back. "One of the ninjas' that attacked the kingdom threw this at me." He said as the snowman gave it to Elsa. Bruce narrowed his eyes, he knew who it belonged to. "Ninjas? We were attacked? Anna..." Elsa looked down sadly.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We'll find her. I'm friends with a good cop. He knows someone who can solve this. Until then your more then welcome to stay here." Bruce offered. Elsa then looked to her old friend, "I hope we won't be too much trouble."

"No sense. Alfred, Damian, and I could use the company." Bruce insisted. Elsa smiled, "Oh, so that was Alfred. Wait... What about your parents?"

Bruce looked down sadly, Elsa then understood, "Oh, your parents died too. I'm so sorry." Bruce then raised his hand, "It's alright. I'm over it."

Elsa gave him a sad smile before wondering, "Who's Damian?" Bruce gestured to the sleeping child with a book over his head. He then woke, "What happen... I must of slept while reading..."

"So you must be Damian. Just who is he?" She asked Bruce. Bruce thought about telling her that he was his ward but he decided to be honest, "Elsa meet Damian Wayne."

"Wayne?" She asked. Damian decided to be a bit clearer, "Morning, Dad."

Elsa eyes widend, "Dad?!" Bruce nodded, "Yes, Elsa, Damain's my son."

"Woah. Does explain a lot. In fact he looks just like you." She admitted. Olaf's eyes narrowed, "He does look familiar. Have we met before?"

"This is the first time I met you, whatever the heck you are." Damian lied. "Whatever the heck you are? What? You never built a snowman?" Elsa giggled but stopped to see Damian wasn't laughing. "Seriously? Bruce, haven't you taken your own son out to play in the snow?"

"To be honest with you, I never knew he existed until a few months ago." Bruce replied. "Alright, that makes... Wait, what do you mean 'never knew he existed until a few months ago?'" Elsa asked with her eyes narrowing a Bruce. "I promise to tell you everything about Damian but in private."

Elsa nodded as the headed off to a near by room, as Bruce told Alfred, "Alfred, call the Commissar, tell him about the situation with the Queen of Arrendelle." Alfred nodded, "Very well, sir, but remember, in many species the female is the most deadly."

"Nice to finally met you, Alfred. And nice to met you, Damian." Elsa greeted. They entered Bruce's office and shut the door. "Now, Bruce, I have a feeling you never got married but still mange a child, who you had no knowledge of until only a few months back. Bruce, didn't your parents ever tell you were babies come from?" Elsa asked with her arms crossed.

"Alfred did but yeah I knew. And it wasn't my fault. Damain's mother, Taila, she was really amazing woman but her father a big and dark business he wanted me to take over. I refused but I still loved Talia. The only way we could be together is either I accept her father's offer or she finally leaves her father for good. None of those things happened, she finally grew impatient enough to drug me. I don't even remember it happening, it just did. And so Damian was born. Taila's father want Damian to continue his work when the time was right. Taila finially had some sense so she gave him to me to when he was already raised by his mother and grandfather for ten years." Bruce explained but left a few things out. Elsa gave a moment to process all this and signed, "Okay, that's a pretty good excuse. I can't blame you for something you had no control over... Just where is Damain's mother and grandfather now?"

"She was killed. Her father took his own life rather risk being finally taken in." Bruce finished while hearing echoes of the Joker laughing and coughing. Elsa gasped, "Bruce, I'm so sorry. Does Damian know?"

"Yes, he knows I'm the only livening parent and family left." Bruce responded. Didn't know what to say so she ran and hugged him. Bruce was a bit shocked but he hugged back. "It must have been so awful for the both you." Elsa whispered, she should have never doubted Bruce. He may have only know his son for a little while but he was still willing to raise and love his son and did love this Talia woman but he knew her father wasn't a good man and she wasn't entirely a good woman but she was killed before he could get the chance to redeem her. He is doing his best to raise his son the best he can after everything that happened. "Bruce if you ever need help with Damain, I'll be there." Elsa told him.

"Have you any experience with children?" Bruce asked. Elsa shrugged, "Anna often acts childish."

"So, she hasn't changed." Bruce said with a smirk. "Not at all." Elsa giggled then cleared her throat. "What about you? Any expriance with children before Damian?"

"Yes, I've adopted a few other boys who lost their families to crime." Bruce explained. "You always had a thing for strays. I take it they knew how to have fun." Elsa presumed.

"Yes, Damain, I'm still trying to give him a childhood. Dick agreed to help out with that." Bruce answered. "I take it that Dick is one of your adopted sons." Elsa gussed.

Bruce nodded. "I look forward to meet him." Elsa smiled. They then heard a knock on the door. "Sir, pardon to intrupt your reunion but I believe the Commissar Gordon would like to speak to her Majesty." Alfred said as he entered the room.

"You should probably go with him with the evidence. He's a good cop. He'll help you find out what happened. I'll see you tonight." Bruce said. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You won't be here?"

"Elsa, a lot has happened since we've last seen each other besides Damian. I took over my families company." Bruce explained. Elsa nodded in understanding, "Oh, wow. So I see you tonight then. It's great to see you again. I wish the situation was different."

"Same here. I'll have Wayne Enterprises help in any way we can." Bruce stated. Elsa smiled as she headed out the door. "Bruce. Thanks again."

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"Are sure I haven't met you before today?" Olaf asked again. Damian was starting to get annoyed. "Yes."

"Are you sure your sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure your sure your sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure your sure your sure your sure?

"Yes."

"Are you sure your sure your sure your sure your sure?"

"Yes! Okay! I've never met you before! Now leave me alone, Snowman!" Damian yelled quietly. Olaf gasped, "Wait a minute... Only one person I know who ever said that to me."

Damian eyes widened in horror, _"Opps."_ Damian hand covered Olaf's mouth as he spoke, "Robin! It's you! I knew it wasn't a dream!"

"Yes. Fine. You got me. I'm Robin. Now don't tell anyone." Damian whispered knowing Elsa and Commissar Gordon were near by. "Not even Elsa or Anna?" He asked quietly.

"Not even them." Damian confirmed. Olaf winked, "Don't worry. Your secret safe with me... Robin."

Damian groaned. He wasn't going to hear the end of this.

* * *

 **Sorry, for the long wait. I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting this long. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, remember to fav, follow, and review. Only 18 days until Christmas, I hope you all have a good one. See you soon.**


End file.
